Legend of the Mythicals
by ElementalDemigoddess
Summary: "Chiron, so demigods are half-human, half-god, right?" Chiron froze and stared into the skies and then said "Do you believe in other worlds Percy?" "Why?" "Gods don't just fall in love with mortals Perseus" OC story
1. Prologue

**Legend of the Mythicals Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Earth or the Greeks gods. I am making no money writing this fanfic. I am just writing this for enjoyment.**

**Claimer: I own the plot idea and my OC's. Only use these with my permission.**

Beams of lightning danced in the midnight skies, thunder crackled and clouds swirled menacingly far above.

One could think this was a normal storm but this was a night like no-other.

Tonight, would change the plans of the great Fates themselves.

Something that held the world's fate. The choice that would change everyone's lives. Magical, mythical, alien or human, it would affect them.

The clouds clouded the sky, the moon hidden in the maze of mist. But, in the depths of the darkness a light shone.

Then at the strike of midnight, a spark emerged emitting a heavenly light that no human eyes could detect.

It dove down from the stormy clouds and into the dark city. It twisted and turned through the entire city, illuminating the pitch-black streets.

Then it stopped at a house, just an average house at the far end of town. But it wasn't the house but what was inside that called the spark.

The spark went inside the house, passing through walls like they weren't there.

Two adults slept peacefully as the spark flew down the hallways, silent as a cool breeze. The heavenly light stopped and looked inside an opened door.

Inside lay a girl, fast asleep. The spark flared up, sparks flying everywhere and flew towards the girl.

The spark stopped at the edge of the bed then a light that could only be described as godly enveloped the spark.

Where stood the heavenly light stood a cloaked figure. Dark robes spotted with stars cloaked the figure and a hood hung over the person' s eyes.

The figure smiled and set a pale hand on the child and whispered "Sleep well my child for tomorrow shall be a new beginning".

A glow enveloped the girl slowly and the hooded figure turned and whispered "But an ending for others. Some good and some bad but an ending."

The figure turned once more to smile at the still slumbering child and spoke one last time "Goodnight my child, as we both wish you sweet dreams''.

And within a moment, the figure was gone.


	2. Chapter 1: The Not-So Average Morning

**CHAPTER 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Earth or the Greeks gods. I am making no money writing this fanfic. I am just writing this for enjoyment.**

**Claimer: I own the plot idea and my OC's. Only use these with my permission.**

**Dedicated to my co-writer ZiepherFarnsworth, who I'd be lost without.**

Sydney Fox was having, what you could say, a strange morning. For starters, in a miraculous span of 9 hours, she had grown 11 centimeters. Number two, her hair went from dyed-red brown hair to blonde hair with blue streaks overnight. Thirdly, her eyes changed color to a bright blue. And last of all, her family didn't notice a single thing. So now here she was, trudging to school with blue hair that no-one seemed to be able to see. 'Great' sarcastically thought Syd, as she walked behind her younger twin and sister, who of course didn't know she had blue hair. 'Maybe' she thought 'I'm dreaming or hallucinating' Then at that moment she arrived at the school gate, and Syd gulped. 'If this is a dream, why do I get a feeling it's going to turn into a nightmare.

"Of course no-one noticed, if your loved ones don't why should a bunch of school kids?" Syd bitterly muttered underneath her breath. She'd made it to the top of the steps and into the bathroom without one glance or comment. Strangely, she didn't see any of the girls. Syd smiled as she brushed her hair, hoping it would magically come out (Hey! She was desperate!). The girls included 9 girls, 3 in year 6 and the rest in year 5. There was;

Miriam; a crazy girl who was entertaining every second but sometimes not right in the head. She was in year five with Syd and seemed to be the one to lead.

Victoria; a quiet girl who was the peace-maker and giver of advice. She was Miriam's best friend and the two were super close. She was in year 5 too, and Sydney didn't know anything else. She was just the silent watcher from the field in most conservations.

Emma; a girl of many faces, all quite entertaining. Never lost war of words and one of the toughest girls Syd knew. Emma was in year six with two other girls.

Maddie; An eccentric girl with high love of books. She was best friends with Emma and the two were very amusing together. Maddie was in year six along with Emma.

Tamara; She was energetic girl who was not afraid of a challenge. Tamara was always there to give a helping hand. Tamara was in year six along with Emma and Maddie.

Tegan; A mostly always smiling girl who was always a ray of sunshine for everyone. Even though she was small, Tegan was a bag of surprises. Tegan was in year five with Syd as well.

Lainey; A enthusiastic girl who was a chatterbox and not afraid to show it. Lainey was the one to start conservations on any topic and keep it entertaining. She was in year five too.

And last but not least Tayla; an avid girl who's kind and entertaining words everyone enjoyed. Tayla and Lainey were the best of friends and were sometimes inseparable. She was in year five with Lainey as well.

Syd smiled at her thoughts, the girls were quite a strange team. But never less, they made her smile. After a few minutes of brushing, the blonde threw the brush on the tiles and gave an annoyed sigh. Why was this happening to her? Then a familiar voiced called out 'Because we are now, logically, classified as freaks'. Taken back with surprise, Sydney spun around to face the speaker. Then suddenly, the world went black for Syd as a hand covered her eyes and another trapping her arms against the wall. Frightened and confused, the blonde started thrashing and calling for help. Her attacker then loudly whispered 'Shut up Syd!' Syd froze at the voice and pried the hand of her eyes 'Victoria?' But the girl in front of her definitely wasn't Victoria.

Victoria was a tall, blue-eyed girl with light blonde hair. This girl was not one to overlook as even though she seemed to be the same age as Syd, she also seemed older. She was tall, taller then Syd who was now the tallest girl in school. The girl had a brilliant sheen of waist-length white hair that seemed to glow. The white hair made her look, strangely younger then older. But it was her eyes that Syd was drawn to her. They were a forever changing green, different shades every second like an endless forest. The girl smirked and replied 'Good, you shut up', Victoria's voice still coming out. Sydney, managing to only stutter said 'Victoria? You look... different'. The now classified Victoria rolled her eyes and replied 'Look in the mirror this morning?' Syd looked down shamefully, remembering she didn't look perfect either. Victoria just shook her head and exited the bathroom, motioning her to follow. Sydney confused quickly followed, picking up the brush. As Syd followed Victoria she wondered only one thing 'What the hell is going on?'

As Victoria lead Sydney through the bustling crowds, the white-haired teen checked her watch and repeatedly looked around as if something was, coming. Syd tensed at her thoughts but shook it off. Finally, Victoria stopped at a corner and faced the shorter blonde. 'We've got 10 minutes so we've gotta make this quick. Just don't, you know, freak out'. 'Well you're nice' thought Sydney, Victoria glared at her. 'But I said it in my head' frantically thought Syd as Victoria went first around the corner. Victoria was chatting with a voice familiar, it was... Miriam. 'Oh no, not them too!' thought Sydney as Victoria called for her. Syd paused, debating her chances of escape when Victoria pulled her around the corner. What was there was something that Sydney was not prepared for in any way.

There were 7 girls, not including Vic or Syd, each stranger then the last. Victoria smiled and chatted with a black with red highlights haired girl who's Miriam's voice flowed out of. Syd unsurely walked to the black-haired teen and asked bewilderedly "Miriam, is that really you?" The teen whipped around, purple eyes surprised and happy and hugged Syd way to tightly, "Syd!". Sydney taken back with surprise glanced around for help. A black-haired girl pulled Miriam off and said to the hyper-active teen "Miriam, go strangle someone else". Emma. Miriam stuck her tongue at the black-eyed teen and went back to chatting with Victoria, who was watching the scene with amusement. Sydney turned to Emma and whispered a thanks, clutching her stomach. Emma simply smirked amusedly and called over the other girls, who hadn't noticed Syd arrive. "Now I'm surrounded by them, damn" Syd thought, earning a glare from Victoria and a glance from Miriam. One by one the girls clarified who they were:

Maddie was still a blonde but now had grey eyes.

Tamara kept her height but was now shorter then Victoria and Syd herself. Her hair was now a brown-blonde and her eyes a shining electric blue.

Tegan was still small but her hair was now shoulder length and her eyes an enchanting sea-blue.

Tayla's eyes were golden and her hair frizzy.

Lainey's was a surprising one, her eyes were a fiery red and her hair was red-brown.

Silence rang through the room, the distant sounds of other children echoed. No-one spoke. Then Miriam spoke up "So... what happened?" "Well, something happened" Victoria pointed out. "But this isn't normal!" Tegan practically screamed. Everyone stated at her and Emma replied "No shit Sherlock". Syd tensed and looked behind her, it felt like she was being watched. No one there, the blonde turned to listen to Maddie and Lainey's argument of what to do. Syd then spoke up and said "Let's just continue like normal, nobody's noticing so let's just not make a fuss" Tayla agreed saying "We can figure this out later", Tamara also adding "What else can we do?" Soon everyone agreed and the bell went off for classes. As Syd accompanied Tegan, Maddie and Victoria to class, she still felt like someone was watching her but she soon shook it off. But unknown to her she was not the only one as a white-haired teen worriedly looked in the shadows and whispered "Oh gods".


	3. Chapter 2: Darkness Rising

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Earth or the Greeks gods. I am making no money writing this fanfic. I am just writing this for enjoyment.**

**Claimer: I own the plot idea and my OC's. Only use these with my permission.**

**Dedicated to the real Emma who just keeps pushing me on...**

**And sometimes of the edge.**

Emma Maverick, was not having the best of days. It started off with finding out you're taller and your hair's longer, normal, right! Then finding out your eyes are now midnight black is not the best thing to wake up too.

So now here Emma was, sitting in class, having one of the weirdest and probably crappiest days of her life. Never less, she tried to be herself (apart from her new features).

So after the bell went, Emma went off to class with Miriam,who was happily chatting away. "Well", mused Emma as the class waited for the teacher "At least we're not ugly". Emma turned her head to Miriam, who happily read a book, occasionally saying something from the book. "Like h-" Emma stopped her thoughts, a frustrated frown on her face and put her face into her arms.

Ever since the 'transformation', she felt herself getting darker and moodier, her thoughts dark and uncontrollable. It was like something, was, taking over her. Emma pushed the idea out her head, that only happened in books. Exasperated, she whipped out a book and began to read but as she did, the dark feeling returned.

A dark voice whispered in mind "Hon, face it, you're in one". The door that lead to the classroom opened and Emma spun around. A petite woman stood in doorway, her face ancient with wrinkles covering her hands. She smiles maliciously and says "Morning brats".

The teacher introduced herself as Miss Tieson and was as fearsome as she looked. Her lesson consisted of reading and for the first time ever, the class behaved. The reason, probably was, because of her appearance and her rude remarks. The class was going fine for Emma, till Miriam did what she did best, talk.

Miss Tieson had been walking around the class, making everyone feel small, when the relief-teacher had walked past Emma, the dark feeling returned back to her head. She felt something was wrong or was about to be and then at that moment Miss Tieson locked eyes with her. The elderly lady's eyes bore into her and for a split second, Emma could of sworn, that they flashed a ruby red. Next to her a voice, Emma never thought she would be so glad for, piped up "Excuse me, Ms Tieson?".

The demonic teacher's eyes snapped to Miriam, who had spoken and the aged woman smiled, in a dark way. "Yes, Miss da May?" she spoke in fairly interested tone. Miriam's purple eyes spoke slight fear but her face showed no emotion as she asked "Why do we have read about Greek Mythology? We're not learning it at school".

The teacher paused, her eyes flashed with an emotion, disbelief and then she walked to the purple-eyed teen, leaned over and growled "I would expect you of all people to understand Miss da May, after-school detention!" Miriam started in disbelief, then Emma did what was either the most idiotic or bravest thing she did, she back-chatted to the demonic teacher.

"But that's illegal here in primary school!" Emma protested, her mind speaking for her. Miss Tieson turned her eyes a deep ruby red and snarled "You too, Miss Maverick!" The teacher then loudly said "Anyone else?!" The room was only filled with the sounds of pages turning. Miss Tieson smiled victoriously and continued talking about some dude in Greek mythology. Miriam and Emma exchanged glances of shock then sighing and reading. As Emma's eyes scanned over the text, she failed to notice the teacher's eyes once again boring into her head.

Chatter filled the school as students left for home, chatting about their weekend plans or at least some did. Emma and Miriam gloomily sat in the abandoned classroom as they waited for Miss Tieson. Miriam was bored out of her mind and Emma was the victim of Miriam's mindless chatter. "

Just shoot me now" muttered Emma as she sprawled on the desk. The door opened and both black-haired teens looked at the door as two girls were shoved in and the door was closed once again. The red-haired teen was muttering curses and the other looked around confusedly.

Miriam looked like she saw heaven, "LAINEY!" Lainey replied as humanly loud possible "MIRIAM!" Tayla just giggled at the two's conversation and Emma just stared. The black-eyed teen asked questionably "What are you guys doing here?" Tayla replied "Relief teacher, you?" "Same".

It wasn't long before the door once again opened and the rest of the girls came in. Chatter filled the room, transformations, evil voices and demonic teachers were lost in the field of thoughts. As Emma chatted with Maddie about magic and supernatural, the black-haired teen's eyes drifted towards the conversation between Sydney and Miriam. The blonde's eyes glowed slightly as they aimlessly chatted.

Emma's eyes drifted on past them, Tegan, Tayla, Lainey and Tamara's discussion until her eyes rested on single white-haired teen. Victoria was sitting on a desk, watching the discussions with her multi-shaded green eyes. Her pale hands fiddled with what seemed to be a pencil. But still, Emma felt something about the teen was different. Sure, they all weren't normal; no one gets transformations emotionally, physically and mentally in one night. But something was telling the black-eyed teen she was different but Emma shook that off and continued chatting with Maddie.

While the chaotic sounds flew the room, Emma felt the darkened energy come once again when the door slammed open. Standing in the doorway was Miss Tieson and her, sisters? All of them aged and demonic with a devilish looks on their faces. Silence ran through the room like a winter wind, cold and unwanted. Tegan timidly asked "Miss Dodds?", that's when shit got real.

The triple terrors stared growling, flames danced around them and they started to grow bat like wings. Terrified the girls stepped back, some screaming and Emma stood unsure what to do or feel. Three figures stood, their faces inhuman and grotesque, large bat wings and eyes filled with hunger. So Emma did what most people would do, fucking get the hell out of there.

With no exit Emma stood helplessly as the demons came to her and her friends. They strided past her and left her unharmed as they set their eyes in the others. The once Miss Tieson grabbed Tayla by the neck and held her high. "Your end has come, devil spawn" she said as she raised her lethal talons when a silver blade blocked her way. The silver was pure white and on the handle of the blade was engraved a emerald dragon. The sword none other held by a familiar white-haired teen.

Green eyes flared as Victoria pushed the blade forward "You mess with them, you mess with me". The furies stepped back but the green-eyed teen wasn't finished yet. She swung the blade with deadly accuracy, the shining blade sliced through the one named Miss Dodds. The demon evaporated into golden dust as the others disappeared into the shadows.

Emma meet Victoria's eyes as she spun around, sword in hand. The white-haired teen then fell to the ground, unconscious. Everyone ran over to see if she was okay. It wasn't long after before Victoria was conscious muttering things like "Furies, mythology, voices".

The last word caught Emma's attention, voices, like her? Emma exchanged glances Tamara who was trying to keep control of Tayla and Tegan as they burst into questions. "What's happening?!" "What were those?!" "Where the fuck did you get that sword?"

Everyone just stared at Lainey for the last question. The red-eyed girl just replied "What?" Emma just rolled her eyes and looked back to the white-haired teen on the floor, cocking her head questionably. The green-eyed teen just shrugged her shoulders and then a rumbling sound filled the room.

An old-fashioned bus stormed through the wall like a wrecking ball. Tegan clung onto Tamara as a figure emerged from the person was a boy around the age of 16 with jet-black hair and sea-green eyes. He seemed unsure what to do and eventually shouted "Come on, let's go before they come back". He received 9 girls just staring at him, surprisedly Victoria got up first and started walking to the bus.

She said to others "Come on, what else can we do?" Eventually when everyone got in, Emma held on to the seat as the bus jerked forward. The green-eyed boy smiled and said

"Welcome to the Half-Blood Express, name's Percy".


End file.
